


limoncello 9

by cecilyyi



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilyyi/pseuds/cecilyyi





	limoncello 9

Kyrie Irving坐在桌子上好整以暇地看着对面椅子上昏迷的警探。他被他克城的头儿派到奥克兰办事，结果CP3还私自给他加了个任务。回头一定要讹他一笔，Irving心里暗想。Irving观察着警探，他比他的外表看起来要强悍很多。  
“Curry这个小婊子难搞得很，你给我稳妥一点。” Irving想起了CP3提到Stephen Curry时咬牙切齿的模样。既然CP3已经提前给他提了醒，尽管Irving心里不以为然，他还是嘱咐酒保在酒里加大了药物剂量，没想到这个Alpha竟然坚持了这么长时间，还跟他交了手。总之，他的任务快完成了，等他从CP3那赚到外快，就可以回克利夫兰交差了，Irving开心地想。  
对面轻声的呻吟把Irving的思绪拉了回来，他看到警探悠悠转醒，绿眼睛迷茫地扫视着周围，最终定格在他的身上。  
“你是谁？”Stephen问道。他现在浑身使不上劲，脑子因为药物的作用一阵一阵地发疼。昏迷前的情景浮现在他脑海里，他必须要先弄清楚现在的状况。  
“我是谁并不重要，重要的是你。”Stephen听到对面的人这样说。Stephen甩了甩头让自己更清醒一些，好更仔细地观察周围的情况。他现在坐在一把椅子上，双臂和椅背反绑在一起，但双腿是自由的。  
“你这么大费周章把我抓起来有什么目的？我好像并没见过你。”Stephen一边说一边挣扎了一下双臂，可是绳子绑的很紧。  
“想找你谈谈。”Irving饶有兴趣地看着Stephen挣扎。  
“谈什么？”Stephen一边扫视着周围一边问，他现在大概能确定他就在那条巷子旁边的废弃厂房里，他能从男子背后的窗户里看到对面的厂房。  
“谈话需要专注，警官，别总想着逃跑。”Irving从桌子上跳下来逼近Stephen，伸手拽住了他后脑的短发，强迫他仰起头来看向自己的眼睛。Irving发现警探的眼神锐利起来。  
“你知道断人财路是个非常不好的习惯。”Irving松开手，退后一步说。  
“你是CP3派来的？”Stephen反应过来，这是个最合理的解释，CP3被截了货，肯定恼羞成怒。  
“你只是个警探，别管得太宽。”Irving抱着双臂，居高临下地说。  
“就因为我是个警探，所以我应该管，这个逻辑没错吧？”Stephen反唇相讥。  
“整个奥克兰警局都不是Clippers的对手，你想凭你自己和Clippers作对？” Irving嘲笑道。  
“整个奥克兰警局？你认真的？那Clippers还废物到连个人都出不来，需要找个外援来收拾我。”Stephen笑骂道。他知道现在嘲讽对手不是个好的选择，可他不能表现的软弱。果然，男子的面色阴沉下来。  
“Curry，你应该明白不多管闲事才对你有好处。你只要答应我不再插手Clippers的事，我可以让你安然无恙地离开这里。”Irving语带警告地说。  
“我要是不答应你呢？”Stephen挑眉道。下一秒一记重拳就直接打在了他的小腹上，Stephen死死地咬着嘴唇才没叫出声来，他视图俯下身来减轻这一拳的冲击，但是被绑住的双手阻碍着他。  
“现在呢？”Irving握着Stephen的肩膀恶狠狠地问道。Stephen咬着牙不说话，目光凶狠地盯着Irving。  
“那让我们看看过一会儿你还能不能这么硬气。”Irving活动了一下手腕，轻蔑地说。  
Klay现在陷入了焦虑之中，他跟丢了Stephen。他之前不能完全确定那个黑衣男人是不是在跟踪Stephen，所以他才没有给Stephen打电话提醒他。他们之间已经够尴尬了，如果Stephen知道了他在尾随他，那只会雪上加霜。  
十几分钟以前他在一个路口失去了前面两人的踪迹，Klay选择了人流更多的道路追了上去，然而他沿着这条路走了半天也没看到Stephen的身影。Klay放心不下，犹豫了一会儿还是拨通了Stephen的电话，电话通了，但是无人接听。他又打了一个，这回电话直接关机了。Klay意识到事情不对，他立刻转身原路返回，向另一条道路狂奔而去。  
“嗯！”Stephen闷哼了一声，刚才打在他下颌上那一拳让他眼冒金星。  
“你还真是挺有脾气，还不松口？”Irving看着痛苦地喘息着的警探说道。Curry的脸颊随着他刚才那一下的力度偏到了一侧，他用了十成的力道，想让这个倔强的警探快点屈服。  
Stephen闭着眼睛，大口呼吸着，试图缓解自己的疼痛。这个年轻人真是下了狠手，他已经疼的眼前发黑了，但是他决不能松口，也不能示弱。Stephen知道CP3不会真的想要了他的命，事情闹大了对Clippers没有一点好处，CP3不可能想不明白这其中的利害关系。他之前也受过大伤，能挺得过这点折磨。  
“我再给你最后一次机会，答应我以后不再找Clippers的麻烦，我就放了你。” Irving掐住了Stephen的咽喉，把他的脸转过来对着自己。  
“那你还不如指望CP3良心发现来自首……”Stephen毫不软弱地盯着Irving的眼睛，咬着牙说道。  
“别觉得我不会杀了你，我可不是Clippers的人，没那么多顾虑！”其实他这么做没什么必要，CP3只是让他教训一下这个警探，但是Alpha天生的攻击欲让他不由自主地想击败另一个Alpha，然而警探对他的威胁不发一言。Irving加重了手上力度。  
就在Stephen要喘不上气的时候，桌子上的手机突然响了起来。Irving放开手，回身拿起Stephen的手机摁掉了来电。他刚想把手机扔回桌子上，铃声又响了起来，Irving直接关掉了手机。  
“Klay Thompson来电。这是谁？你的爱人？你的朋友？这么晚给你打电话，你忍心让他这么担心么？”Irving看着Stephen说，“快点答应我的要求，这对大家都好。”  
听到Klay的名字Stephen心里一震，Klay为什么要在这么晚的时间找他？难道他发现了问题？Stephen心里燃起了一些希望。  
“那你为什么加入帮派？你让关心你的人怎么想？”Stephen反问道，他要为自己争取一些时间。  
“我为了生存，为了快感，我可没有什么为正义献身的狗屁梦想。”Irving嘲讽地说。  
“CP3给了你什么好处，让你犯袭警这种重罪？你知道这可比贩毒什么的严重多了。”  
“这就和你无关了，警探先生。你现在要做的是担心你自己，别……” Irving突然收了声，他听见了一阵脚步声。  
“这里！嗯……”Stephen立刻试图大叫来吸引注意，但是Irving立刻捂住了他的嘴。一时间房间里没了声音，脚步声逐渐远去了。Irving又等了一会儿才松开手。  
“和你说了，别试图逃……”Irving话音未落，房间的门在一声巨响中被用力踢开了，Stephen看到Klay出现在门口。  
他等的就是这个时刻。Stephen已经积蓄半天的力量，他趁着Irving恍神的一刹那，用尽全身力气，一脚踢在了他的膝弯上，而他自己则翻倒在地。Klay立刻明白了现在的形势，他趁着对手立足未稳，冲上去开始攻击他的下盘。  
Irving发现这个人身体更加强壮，力量更足，他刚才没有防备，很快处于下风。但是Kyrie Irving当然不会轻易认输，他凭借自己的敏捷和速度优势躲开了接下来的几次攻击。对方明显也是个Alpha，出手越来越狠，Irving的余光瞄到躺在地上的Curry正在努力挣脱手臂上的束缚，万一变成了一打二的情况对他太不利了，他需要速战速决。想到这里Irving立刻拉开和对手的距离，试图掏出怀里的枪。  
“Klay，小心枪！”Stephen看到Irving的动作以后立刻大喊。Irving的动作很快，枪已经拿在了他的手里，但是Klay早就有所防备，他看准了时机袭击了对方的手腕，枪被甩到一边。Klay就着刚才的动作把对方的手臂反拧到背后。  
“放弃抵抗，审讯的时候我还可以对你宽容一点。”Klay往手上加着力道，想要把对手完全制服。  
“你们警察都他妈一样自大！”Irving忍着疼痛骂道，他用尽全身力量抽出一条手臂，用力向后给了Klay一肘，勉强挣脱了束缚。他不能再留下去了，万一这个警察叫了援助他今天可就交代了。Irving无心恋战，趁着Klay还没站稳的功夫，抓住机会向门外跑去。  
Klay眼见人要抓不住，一把拿起了刚才掉到一旁的枪跑到窗口。黑影很快出现在楼下，Klay瞄着黑影的方向立刻开了枪。他看到黑影一震，好像是被打中了肩膀。外面的街道好像传来了尖叫声，Klay害怕误伤平民，只好放下了枪。  
“Steph，你怎么样？哪里受伤了么？”Klay放下枪后立刻冲到Stephen身边，替他解开了手臂上的绳子。Stephen的嘴角磕破了，手臂也被勒出了血痕，Klay感觉自己紧张的心跳都快停止了。  
“没事。”Stephen咳嗽着说。他挣扎着想站起身，但是因为头晕和疼痛使不上力，Klay赶紧让他靠在自己怀里。  
“咱们得快点离开这。”Klay担心刚才那人找来别的帮手，赶紧揽着Stephen帮他站起来，向门外走去。刚才那一枪好像没有引来太多注意，Klay没有听到警笛的声音。Klay扶着Stephen走到巷子尽头，确定没人跟踪之后才叫了一辆出租车，报了自己家的地址。  
“你的伤口怎么回事？需要报警么？”出租车司机从后视镜里看着Stephen脸上的伤口，警觉地问。  
“我喝多了摔的。”Stephen随口搪塞了过去。司机听后明显放松了，开始和他们开玩笑，Klay在随口敷衍司机，但是Stephen却笑不出来，不是因为刚刚受到的袭击，而是Klay身上愈发浓郁的龙舌兰酒味。  
Stephen现在进退两难，Klay刚刚救了他，他不能直接下车一走了之；可是不下车他又受不了Klay的信息素。就在Stephen内心天人交战的时候，Klay突然让司机停车，Stephen被吓了一跳。  
“我去买点药，你在车里等着。”Klay拍拍Stephen的肩膀走了出去。  
Stephen向窗外看去，发现街边有两家药店亮着灯，Klay走进了其中一家。  
Stephen灵机一动，等着Klay走远，立刻打开了另一边的车门，“在这等我们！”Stephen对司机说了一句。司机诧异地看着他的乘客一瘸一拐地走进了另一家药店。  
“抑制剂，麻烦快一点。”店员回头从货架上拿下来一个小瓶子，Stephen立刻从她手里夺了过来，“不用找零了。”Stephen立刻扔下钱走了出去。  
Stephen坐回车上的半分钟之后，Klay拿着一个纸包回到了车里。司机看着两人一脸疑惑，但是没有再发问。车子终于停在Klay公寓的门口，Klay扶着Stephen走进家门。  
“Klay，我没事，你不用这么担心。”Stephen坐在沙发上喝水，Klay冷着脸坐在他对面。  
“刚才那个人是谁？”Klay问。他现在已经冷静下来，Stephen受伤的样子让他异常愤怒，他一定要抓住刚才那个不知死活的Alpha。  
“我也不知道，不过他是CP3派来的，应该不是本地的。”Stephen把事情的经过和Klay说了一遍。  
“你先在我这住一晚，明天我们向局里汇报。”Klay又给Stephen倒了一杯水。  
“不……不用了，我还是回去吧，今天真是谢谢你。”Stephen本能地想拒绝。  
“你要回家？Clippers再找上你怎么办？”Klay眯着眼睛看向Stephen。  
“我……”Stephen知道Klay说的是对的，他现在不能回家。他想说他可以去Draymond家，可是去Draymond家和在Klay家有什么区别？这是个不成立的理由。Klay在盯着他看，像是在等他的答案。  
“那就麻烦你了……”Stephen咬咬牙还是答应下来。他刚刚出了药店就喝了抑制剂，Klay的信息素虽然很明显，但撑过一个晚上应该没问题。  
“去洗澡吧，你需要休息。”Klay叹了口气说道。  
Stephen拿起换洗的衣服和药物走进了浴室，他拒绝了Klay帮他换药的提议，让他先去休息。等到Stephen躺在客房的床上时，他才听到Klay走进浴室的声音。  
Stephen以为自己会很快入睡，可是并没有。他在Klay的客房上辗转反侧，最终选择脱掉Klay给他的衣物，因为那上面有龙舌兰的味道。Stephen光着身子躺在Klay的床上，烦恼不已。他现在觉得愧疚，Klay冒着危险救了他，但他却有事情瞒着Klay。他认识Klay不久，但对他很有好感，这种欺骗的感觉让他觉得难受。Stephen闭着眼睛，希望睡意快点降临到他的身上。  
然而睡意没有到来，相反他有了另外一些感觉。燥热从他的体内慢慢升腾起来，让他出了一身薄汗，Stephen赶紧翻身坐了起来。  
这什么抑制剂，一点作用都没有！Stephen心里暗骂，他立刻翻身坐起来，他得赶快在发情开始之前离开。然而发情来的快速而迅猛，很快席卷了Stephen的每一根神经，他的衣服才刚套在身上就被汗水湿了大半。Stephen开始慌了，在Klay家里发情……他根本不敢想象。他颤抖地打开房门，跌跌撞撞地向门口走去，他现在根本无暇去想一个发情的Omega在深夜里走在奥克兰的大街上会有什么后果，他只想赶紧离开Klay的家。  
“你要去哪？”Stephen的背后响起了熟悉的声音，龙舌兰的气息一刹那充满了整个空间。  
“我得回家……”Stephen勉强回答道，他发现自己的声线已经开始颤抖了。他想要推门而去，可是他无力地转动了好几次把手，门还没有打开。  
“为什么突然要走？”Klay的声线依然平稳，可是Stephen听出了潜藏在平静下的危险。他继续转动着把手，大门纹丝不动，它被上锁了。Klay已经走到了他的身后，龙舌兰的味道刺激的Stephen双腿发软，让他想直接跪倒在Klay身边。Stephen仅存的理智提醒着他需要冷静，他得说点什么，让Klay赶紧放他走。  
“Klay，我……嗯！”Stephen刚说了一个字，就被Klay转过身体按在了门上。  
“Steph，告诉我，你到底为什么躲着我？”Klay按着Stephen的肩膀，把他圈在自己怀里。Klay借着窗外的灯光看向Stephen，他的脸颊呈现出不正常的潮红，呼吸急促又紊乱，金绿色的眼睛里闪着水光。  
“Klay你快放开我……”Stephen慌乱地挣扎，他伸出手去推Klay的肩膀，却反被Klay握住了手腕。  
“回答我的问题。”Klay的语气带上了命令的意味，他压迫性地靠近Stephen，他们的胸口靠在一起，呼吸相闻。  
Stephen绝望地闭上眼睛躲避Klay灼灼的目光。天性已经开始发挥作用，Stephen不由自主地想要向Klay臣服，他的身体渴望拥抱，渴望亲吻，渴望被填满，但是他不能这么做，他这么多年的奋斗就是为了证明自己不比任何一个Alpha差，可他还是抵不住自然的法则，这种无力感简直让他想哭。  
不用Stephen开口，答案其实已经呼之欲出了，Klay只是想听到Stephen的亲口回答。他今晚也一直没有睡着，因为Stephen橡木味道的信息素一直缠绕在他的周围，让他心烦意乱。他试着找一个合理的解释，说服自己Stephen Curry是一个和他一样的Alpha，然而越来越浓郁的味道明显暗示了相反的答案。后来Stephen虚浮的脚步声响起，他按捺不住自己的冲动，拦住了想要逃走的Stephen。  
Klay把手放在Stephen的臀部上，那里的布料已经有些湿润了。Stephen在他的触摸下抑制不住地呻吟了一身，身体向Klay靠去。  
“Steph，”Klay灼热的呼吸打在Stephen的耳畔，“你是个Omega么？”  
Stephen还想再抗拒，可是Klay的手突然握紧了他的臀瓣，Stephen一下子收紧了呼吸，不由自主地瘫在Klay的肩上。  
“我……我是……”  
这就好办了。等到了答案的Klay立刻拦腰抱起Stephen，向自己的卧室走去。  
“Klay，你快放开我！我得回去！”Stephen死命地挣扎着，他已经控制不了事情的走向了，留下来跟Klay在一起只会有一个结果。  
“你怎么回去？一个发情的Omega大半夜走在街上？你不想活了！”Klay直接把Stephen扔在了床上。  
“但是我需要抑制剂！”Stephen哑着嗓子喊，他试图从床上坐起来。  
“你眼前就有一个Alpha，”Klay伸手把Stephen推倒，欺身压了上去，“你不需要抑制剂。”  
Stephen还想反驳，但Klay的吻封住了他的嘴巴，信息素的味道完全淹没了Stephen，他觉得自己像是泡在一个酒桶里，周身都被龙舌兰包围。他本能地回应着Klay，双手缠住他的脖颈把他拉得更近，拼命地攫取着Klay的呼吸。  
“还要走么？”Klay舔舐着Stephen的耳廓问。Stephen拼命地喘息，他当然不想走，他需要的是Klay现在就上了他，可这样的想法又让他羞愧难当。  
“那我就当你同意了。”Klay一把拽掉了Stephen的裤子，把他翻了个身，让他趴跪在床上。Stephen挺翘的臀部完全展露在Klay眼前，他的小穴早就湿得一塌糊涂，Klay轻易地送进去了两根手指。  
Stephen感受到了一丝安慰，但这些显然不能满足他的需求。在Stephen的记忆里，他从没这么厉害的发情过，Klay几乎让他完全失控了，他需要的不是等待，他想让Klay赶快填满他。  
“别等了，快进来……”Stephen说出这句话之后羞得立马把脸埋进了枕头里，他觉得自己现在就像个发情的小母狗，求着别人来操他。他听见背后的一声轻笑，有什么东西抵在了他的入口上。  
尽管Stephen迫切需要这个，可是Klay进入他的时候他还是疼得咬住了自己的手臂。Klay立刻把Stephen的手臂拉开，俯下身去亲吻他的嘴唇。Stephen用力地回吻着Klay，让他悉数吞下自己的呻吟。  
Klay在Stephen适应了他的尺寸之后立刻动作起来，他也已经发情了，Alpha原始的野性接管了所有理智，Klay猛力地抽插着Stephen的甬道，那里滚烫的温度让Klay想要不停地索取。他身下的人明显也已经失去了理智，他的呻吟变得越来越甜腻，一声高过一声地挑拨着Klay的神经。橡木的清新正在不断淡去，取而代之的是一股酸酸甜甜的味道，Klay昏聩的脑海终于分辨出那是柠檬，龙舌兰和柠檬渐渐融合在一起，醉人的味道让两人情动的更加厉害。  
Klay的性器在Stephen的体内又涨大了一圈，Stephen感觉自己已经被完全填满了，可燥热的感觉没有消退，他的身体叫嚣着想要更多。Stephen收紧了双腿，得到了Klay的一声呻吟。  
“你还好么？”Klay伏在Stephen的肩头问，Stephen颤抖地点点头，于是Klay再次恢复了他近乎无情的速度，很快Stephen就射了一次。Klay从他身体里退了出来，还没等Stephen有喘息的机会，Klay就握着他的腰把他翻转回来。Stephen看到了Klay的眼睛，平日的深棕色现在变浅了，那里燃烧着一团火焰，就像他皮肤的温度一样。Stephen感觉自己又硬了起来。  
Klay满意地看到Stephen又有了反应，他握着Stephen的膝弯抬起他的双腿，再次进入了Stephen的体内。Stephen的头脑一片昏沉，Klay简直要把他操傻了，他呆滞地看着Klay在他身上动作，下意识地缠住Klay精壮的腰，让他更深地进入自己。从没有人给他这样猛烈的冲击，Stephen情难自己地叫着Klay的名字。  
Klay看着身下的人，一种汹涌地快感向他袭来，Stephen带给了他从没有过的满足感。他们之间的契合程度令人惊叹，他不断地亲吻着Stephen的嘴唇、脖颈，让Stephen在他的爱抚下不断地颤抖。一种奇妙的感觉席卷了他。  
Stephen突然有了一种异样的感觉。有什么东西正在他的甬道里汇聚，向着他身体深处流动。Stephen突然清醒了。  
“Klay！快停下！”Stephen使劲地拍打着Klay的肩膀，让他从自己的身体里退出去。 Klay充耳不闻，他直接把Stephen的双手按到了头顶，继续自己的动作。  
“你不能标记我！Klay！”Stephen这下真的慌乱了，他可以和Klay发生关系，解决他们的发情问题，但是标记是另一码事，那会让两个人产生永久的联系。  
Klay俯下身来吻他，让他再不能发出声音。Stephen狠狠地咬住了Klay的嘴唇，希望能让他冷静下来。  
“你咬我？”Klay吃痛地停下了动作。Stephen抓住机会赶紧开口：“Klay，你听过我说，我们只是同事，你不能标记我！”  
然而Klay听不到Stephen的辩解，他的嘴唇已经被Stephen咬破了，鲜血的味道更让一个Alpha难以自持。Klay死死地按住Stephen，俯身咬住了他脖子上的腺体。Klay已经成结了，一种神奇的满足感席卷了Stephen的神经系统，他在这种感觉中昏睡了过去。


End file.
